Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite
thumb|center Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite es un videojuego de lucha 2.5D desarrollado y publicado por Capcom. Es la sexta entrada en la saga Marvel vs. Capcom de videojuegos de lucha crossover en la que los jugadores compiten entre sí en combate de equipos de lucha con varios personajes de Capcom y la compañía Marvel Comics. Se anunció por primera vez en PlayStation Experience 2016 y se estrenó el 19 de septiembre de 2017 para Microsoft Xbox One, Sony PlayStation 4 y PC. Personajes 'Capcom' Incorporaciones nuevas - Capcom 'Marvel' Incorporaciones nuevas - Marvel 'Personajes originales' 'Personaje jefe final' Curiosidades *''Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite'' se destaca por tener estas distinciones en la saga Marvel vs. Capcom. **Es la primera entrega que incluye una versión alternativa del personaje Mega Man original como personaje disponible, sin contar el traje estilo X para Zero en el videojuego Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. **Es el primer videojuego que presenta a las Gemas del Infinito, presentadas por última vez en el videojuego precursor de esta saga, Marvel Super Heroes. **Es el primer videojuego en el que no se muestran personajes disponibles de X-Men o Fantastic Four. Esto fue muy probablemente debido a los problemas legales entre 20th Century FOX (que antiguamente poseía los derechos cinematográficos de los cómics relacionados directamente con X-Men y Fantastic Four), Walt Disney Company y Marvel Studios.IGN - Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite reviewVentureBeat - Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite review — corny, smaller roster, but still funEntertainment Weekly - Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite is a fun fanfic fever dream: EW reviewArs Technica - Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite isn’t the same without arcade-era pixel art Sin embargo, Marvel estaba trabajando en el futuro regreso de las propiedades de X-Men a Marvel Studios.https://mobile.twitter.com/MCU_Tweets/status/908058305494478849 Eventualmente, Marvel obtuvo los derechos cinematográficos de Fantastic Four y X-Men, al finalizar la compra de la compañía en la mayoría de los activos de Fox el 14 de diciembre de 2017.TheWaltDisneyCompany.com - The Walt Disney Company to acquire Twenty-First Century Fox, Inc., after spinoff of certain businesses, for $52.4 billion in stock ***Black Panther hace una referencia a un personaje de X-Men, que en este caso se trata de Storm. **Este es el segundo videojuego que cuenta con un antagonista principal 'original', el primero fue el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes, que presentó al enigmático Abyss. Aunque en este caso, el antagonista, Ultron Sigma (y su segunda forma, Ultron Omega), es una fusión entre dos villanos de Marvel y Capcom. El concepto de juegos de lucha fusionando dos villanos de dos compañías diferentes en uno fue tomado de Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, que presentó a Dark Kahn, una fusión de Darkseid y Shao Kahn, como el principal antagonista y jefe final del juego. **Es el segundo juego de Marvel vs. Capcom que no tiene terminaciones de personajes individuales en el modo arcade, el primero es Marvel vs. Capcom 2. *Dante luchando contra Jedah en el modo historia puede haberse inspirado en la secuencia final para Jedah en el videojuego Capcom Fighting Jam, en la cual Dante hizo una aparición especial. *De manera similar al videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes y videojuegos anteriores de la saga, el anunciador del videojuego indica los nombres de los luchadores ganadores al final de un combate, a diferencia de los videojuegos Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes y Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds/''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, que usaba los mensajes mas tradicionales 'You Win' y 'You Lose' que se usan en la saga ''Street Fighter. *A diferencia de los videojuegos anteriores de esta saga, cuando el jugador pierde una batalla en el modo arcade, no hay una cuenta regresiva "Continue" o pantalla "Game Over". En cambio, cuando el jugador pierde una batalla, será llevado a la pantalla de "Battle Over"", preguntándole si quiere una revancha, volver a la pantalla de selección de personaje, o regresar al menú principal. Referencias Enlaces interwiki *Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite en Marvel vs. Capcom Wikia *Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite en Wikipedia Categoría:Videojuegos